Together Again, Together At Last
by princess enchanted
Summary: AU Lily and James were best friends when they were young. Now a mysterious transfer student comes from Beauxbatons and the friendship is rekindled LJ I promise it will get better R
1. The Pact

Together Again, Together At Last

By: princess enchanted (dorky name I know)

The regular Disclaimer and my first and ONLY: Ok I own nothing except the OC characters. I wish I could say I did but well, I don't. What can I say… the truth hurts.

SUMMARY: AU Lily and James were best friends when they were young. Now a mysterious transfer student comes from Beauxbatons and the friendship is rekindled. Read and Review

A/N: READ AND REVIEW ANYONE and please tell me if I'm spelling anything wrong

Chapter 1

The Pact

Two Eight year olds huddled behind the big, green rose bush, anxiously waiting and trying to hold in their giggles. Lily Evans and James Potter had been absolutely positively each other's very best friends since Lily had moved into the wealthy neighborhood four years ago. The two, mischievous children had been drawn together immediately and together terrorized the town (well, their particular favorites were Arny the mailman and Petunia, Lily's hideously annoying older sister). It's not that they were cruel they just liked to make Petunia scream. Of course they never got in too much trouble. All they had to do was whip out the angelic smiles, Bambi eyes and the childhood innocence façade and they were off Scott free.

They were two very adorable children. James, with his out of control mass of dark hair and cerulean blue eyes was a complete contrast with Lily's auburn curls and almond emerald eyes. Back to the story, Lily and James were waiting for the outcome of one of their newest pranks when all of a sudden….

"YOU BRATS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHERE ARE YOU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! SPIDERS, WORMS AND MUD (A/N Oh my) ALL OVER MY BEAUTIFUL ROOM. AND MY SHOES, WHERE ARE THEY?" a high pitched squeal echoed into the yard, followed by the infamous stomping of a very angry Petunia. Her stick-thin, horse-like figure appeared in the doorway, her face twisted in a decidedly sour expression.

James and Lily collapsed out of the bush, laughing hysterically.

"That was the best plan ever, Jamie." (A/N yah sorry for the cheesy James nickname but it's all I could think of)

"Did you see her face, Lils; we have to write this one down."

"Petunia, what are you screaming about? Lily, James what have you done now?" Lily's mother's voiced called cheerily from the kitchen window.

The two trouble-makers' eyes widened and they quickly pulled an innocent expression as Lily answered sadly, "I don't know mommy, Petunia just started yelling at us. sniffle She's trying to blame us for her messy room, when we've been playing in the Park for the last hour."

"Petunia, what have I told you about passing the blame, honestly what could they have done, they're only eight! Anyway, Lily and Petunia, you need to come in. Your father and I need to speak to you."

Petunia gave them a dirty look that could make a Penguin shiver and shoved her way into the house followed by a happy if not confused Lily.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"JAMIE! JAMIE!" Lily came running out to their tree house her eyes filled with tears. (A/N yah a couple hours have passed)

"What Lils?"

"I HAFTA moooooovvvveeee! We're leaving in a week to go to France. I don't want to go. I can't even speak French and I HATE snails. It's cause of Dad's stupid job."

"But Lils, you can't go you're my bestest friend. I'll be alone, who will play pranks with me and talk to me. This isn't fair… WAIT… you could live at MY house!"

"I already tried that idea. My parents said no Sob"

Tears soaked each others shirts as they clung to each other in a desperate hug, both too afraid to let go. (A/N awwww I know) They stayed up in their little tree house the whole night and came up brilliant beyond brilliant plan (well given their situation) They made a pact that no matter what, they would write to each other at least twice a week until they met again. (A/N Remember that they are 8 and old enough to remember each other and write letters).

The two close friends separated a week later. Both were upset and in tears for days after and clutched their friendship necklaces close (A/N before they left Lily gave James a silver chain to remember her by and James gave Lily a golden locked with a picture of them with toothy grins and their arms around each other)

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLLJLJL

Approx. 3 years later

A tired but determined owl flew through the window into the Potter mansion to drop a letter stamped with the Hogwarts crest on the kitchen table. James had, of course, gotten his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He had been waiting for this letter for days.

James was so excited he was finally accepted into Hogwarts. He had been so afraid that he wouldn't get in. His first thought was to write Lily the news and then he froze. He couldn't tell Lily, she wouldn't understand because she was a muggle. What if she thought he was a freak or something. James couldn't handle the thought of his best friend not writing to him anymore so instead he wrote…

Dear Lils,

Guess what! I've been accepted into an elite boarding school, yes the one I've been looking forward to since I was little. My parents are so proud…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Meanwhile, in a wealthy, French mansion the bewildered Evans family was cautiously staring at the impatient owl on their banister. Even more confused then ever they read the letter that it clutched in its talons which basically claimed that Lily, their Lily was a witch and was invited to attend Beauxbatons school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The Evanses owled back wanted proof because to them it seemed like a practical joke. A professor from the school visited their home, took Lily out to get her school supplies and explained much of the wizard world to them. They were convinced and decided to let Lily attend. Lily's parents were uncomfortable with the idea (A/N remember this is AU) Petunia ,however, was horrified and embarrassed causing her to hate Lily even more.

Naturally Lily wanted to write James the news but in turn, she too was afraid of him rejecting their friendship so her letter back to him went something like this…

Dear Jamie,

That's so great that you got into that boarding school, I know how much you wanted to get accepted. A major coincidence but guess what… you'll never guess so basically I got accepted to a boarding school too, here in France. Petty is sooo jealous…

LJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLLJLLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJJLJ

The two went on their separate journeys to separate wizardry schools not even thinking of the coincidence. Never forgetting the other or their promise to each other, they wrote dedicatedly a bare minimum of twice a week (usually more) to each other and became each other's confidant in all matters except wizardry. They both even continued to wear their necklaces.

They of course had to encode their letters. They watered down the retelling of their pranks to make them magic-free, coded their lessons and subjects to appear muggle. Neither of them the wiser that they were more similar than they thought.

Authors Note:

So do you like it? Anyone? Please read and review give ideas, critiques anything.

I won't be able to write the next chapter for a while because GUESS WHAT I'm GOING TO DISNEYLAND for a school band trip. Yes, I'm in choir (shameful sigh) Don't hold it against me just READ AND REVIEW


	2. The Reunion

Together Again, Together At Last

By: princess enchanted (dorky name I know)

The regular Disclaimer: Ok I own nothing except the OC characters. I wish I could say I did but well, I don't. What can I say… the truth hurts.

SUMMARY: AU Lily and James were best friends when they were young. Now a mysterious transfer student comes from Beauxbatons and the friendship is rekindled. Read and Review

Chapter 2

The Reunion

**(A/N This first bit is basically where they are now in their lives, descriptions ect. I know it's boring but bear with me. Enjoy R & R)**

LILY:

Lily threw herself into the wizarding world, soaking in everything, reading and learning anything. She excelled in most of the magical classes especially charms and potions. She was pretty studious but she always took time for pranks and quidditch her new favorite sport. She had a close circle of girlfriends** (A/N not that kind!)** and ended up being quite popular at Beaux batons. Lily's beauty bloomed as she grew to the age of 16 **(A/N get it Lily… bloomed he he sorry)** her auburn tresses spiraled down her midback in loose ringlets. She was slim but short with a slender, perfect figure. Her startling emerald eyes were large and fringed with thick, black lashes above a small nose that dusted her ivory skin with a few cute freckles. **(A/N I can't help it. I like it when she's beautiful but she's not completely perfect I SWEAR because…)** Lily was just like every other teenaged girl, she had an addiction to junk food, gossiped, had a tendency to chatter and of course she managed to be a klutz at the most inopportune moments.

**(A/N anyway back to her school life)** Her friends soon found out about James, since Lily wrote him so often. Many boyfriends asked her to end her penpallish relationship with him because they were jealous. Let's just say that those relationships never lasted. **(A/N In my AU Beauxbatons does have guys)**

JLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLLJLJL

JAMES:

James rose to the top in Hogwarts. James and his 3 friends had met on the train ride and bonded immediately **(A/N well maybe not Peter… YUCK!)** They dubbed themselves the marauders and were the essence of popularity since day one. They were handsome, except for Peter **(A/N DIE PETER DIE!)** smart, even though they didn't study much and pulled brilliant pranks. The teachers, although they didn't like to admit it, rather liked the mischievous boys. Girls swooned over James' messy, windswept hair (after all he is the Gryffindor seeker) and smoky blue eyes. It didn't hurt that James was muscular either.

James' friends were Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius was a ladies man to the bone with a new girlfriend everyday, a beater on the quidditch team and a prankster mastermind with an interesting sense of humor. Remus was a brilliant student, suave but more respectful towards girls. He kept his girlfriends for at least two weeks. Peter is a rat! He is ugly and stupid, a spineless toad and he's talent less and… **(A/N whoops sorry about the ranting)** Okay so I'm not going to say more about James' friends because it's pretty basic, the whole werewolf thing and animagi, the black family pureblood obsession yadda yadda.

James was unfortunately rather like Sirius when it came to dating habits. Because James dated so many girls and well let's just say it… girls tend to gossip, it became well known knowledge that James had a girl pen-pal who he wrote to no matter what. In fact, Lily, Sirius and Remus even traded a few letters occasionally because they knew each other through James.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJ

**I'm sooo sorry but that had to be done. FINALLY BACK TO THE STORY…**

Lily gazed appreciatively around the plush compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She was all alone, the only one on the entire train. You see, Lily was transferring to Hogwarts in the middle of the semester, November 8, to be exact. Lily's stare lingered out the window.

She had applied for the transfer program in the summer after fifth year. That year had been one of the hardest in her life. Lily's parents, although quite happy about Lily being a witch at first, had long since changed their minds. Ever since they heard about Voldemorte's up rise and the horrendous acts he had committed, their opinions of magic had changed. They soon resented that Lily was a witch and their resentment turned to anger and they released said anger through mental and physical abuse since fourth year.

Lily's friends found out at the beginning of fifth year from her black eye and broken arm and became overly sympathetic. If there's anything Lily hated, it was when people pitied her. They treated her like she was a freaking glass vase. On top of that, Travis was scaring her out her mind. He had once been a guy in her year that had a harmless infatuation with her. Now, he was sending her stalkerish letters, he popped out of nowhere with the creepy habits of stealing her used Kleenex, massaging her shoulders and sabotaging her relationships. Lily had broken down after hell at her parent's mansion for the summer, her supposedly best friends walking on eggshells and a stalker who wouldn't leave her alone. She was grateful to be going to Hogwarts.

To pas her time Lily wrote a letter to James. He knew that she was transferring, he just didn't know where. He knew how frustrated she was at school; in fact, it was his idea to file for a transfer. James even knew about the situation with her parents. He was so furious, though, when he found out he seriously wrote like 10 pages FRONT AND BACK about how evil they were and how she should… yadda yadda… anyway because of that she "forgot" to tell him about the stalker Travis. Writing to James kept her nerves under control… she hoped, no prayed, Hogwarts was a good decision.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJL

**Meanwhile…**

"Sirius, you do know that there's a reason for the fork and knife, right?" asked Remus as he stared at the usual sight of Sirius stuffing his face at dinner.

"Of course, Remus, the fork is to brush my gorgeous hair and the knife is to see my reflection, DUH."

"Haha Remus, you should have seen that coming" James chuckled.

"Yah Moony, put away your boring old textbook and help me persuade Prongsie over here, to flirt with those girls over there." Sirius called out as he grinned wolfishly at a gaggling group of giggling girls as they "subtly" stared at the marauders **(A/N Peter is sick or something)**

"Good luck Padfoot, he's waiting for a letter from Lils because she's transferring today." Remus smirked knowingly as he grinned charmingly at a girl named Elise who sat a few seats over and immediately blushed.

"What can I say, she was nervous. It's a new school. I just wanna make sure she's okay. Besides those girls will still be giggling for a while," James said as he ruffled his hair causing one of them to squeal and faint. The students laughed.

"Ahem silence please students." Dumbledore called out as the students hushed. "Tonight we are going to welcome a new sixth year student who is joining us from Beauxbatons. She will be sorted into her house immediately and I want you all to be kind and help her feel accepted.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJL

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a stunning redhead. The hall erupted with flurried conversations.

"Ooh she's hot"

"Damn, more competition for the marauder's attention"

"Hey, beautiful, how 'bout a date"

**(A/N basically you get the picture)**

"Hey Prongs, new meat. She's pretty hot"

"Yah, Padfoot, she looks kinda familiar"

"Oh she's kinda like that summer flint the one you dropped Sylvia Wintergreen for"

"No, Sirius, that was you"

"Oh yah, hehe oops"

LJLLJLJLJLJLJJLLJLJLJLLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily shifted nervously waiting for her cue to enter the eating hall. She had been met by prof. McGonnagal, who was rather strict in giving her a rundown of the school but gave her a tight smile before leaving. The doors all of a sudden swung open and what felt like a million pairs of eyes were riveted to her still form. She walked slowly down between the four long tables. Keeping her emotions in check against the degrading comments she tried not to get angry and deck a few of the whispering students. As she walked by she thought she saw a handsome dark haired guy who looked familiar but the headmaster was beckoning to her. He plunked a worn old hat on her head

"_'Ello poppet, _**(A/N sorry couldn't resist FYI it's from pirates of the Caribbean)**_ mmm not Hufflepuff too tame for you. Let's see you'd do well in Slytherin you'd be welcomed with open arms… oh wait you don't KNOW… mmm... interesting, very interesting indeed. You'd fit with the Ravenclaws, your brilliance is almost unrivalled but your courage with be legendary, besides he is in Gryffindor. So be it…_ GRYFFINDOR

**(A/N the stuff in italics are their thoughts ect.)**

"Congratulations Miss Lily Evans" Dumbledore called over the applause, his eyes twinkling. James' head snapped up and his eyes widened '_it couldn't be.'_ He cautiously stood up drawing the attention of the students as well as Lily.

"Lils?"

"Hey, how did you know that… Jamie?"

"Merlin, Lils, I can't believe it's you!"

Lily ran towards James, grabbing him in a tight hug. James laughed as he swung her around in a circle. Both were oblivious to the confused stairs surrounding their reunion.

"WAIT! James Harold Potter you bone-headed grindylow how come you NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE A WIZARD!" screamed Lily as she hit him on the side of his head.

"Ouch! Well you never told me you were a witch either Miss Lily Anne Marie Evans," James retorted.

They stood there glaring at each other and then burst out laughing.

Wiping away a tear Lily snickered, "Wow our letters could have been way more interesting. You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you anything."

"And watering down the retelling of pranks sucked!"

"OH I know!"  
"By the way, Lils, looking good. Where did the frizzy red hair and the freckles go?" Appraised James as he held her at a distance and looked her up and down.

"OY, enough of the inspection Sherlock, you don't look so bad your self and I can see you still have the same hair." Laughed Lily and she leaned forward to mess up his hair. "Bloody hell, James, I've missed you. Letters weren't enough." Lily whispered into James' shirt as she gripped him in another hug.

"I know, Lils, I know"

**(A/N I'm sorry I know it's very awwwwwish and sappy but hey I love the fluff)**

"Ah ahem cough James cough"

"Yah, Remus… OH," James blushed. "Lily I want you to meet…"

"Hey Remus and of course you must be Sirius" Lily interrupted and reached up to give each boy a hug and an adorable smile.

"Recognized me from my fantastic head of hair didn't you or did my chiseled jaw give it away, Lady Lily." Sirius swept forward with a flourish.

"Actually, Sirius, you've been sending me autographed pictures of yourself for my birthday ever since second year. But sure."

Remus and James laughed. "I forgot that Sirius and Remus started writing you too."

"Yah, actually it was really enlightening. For example, Jamie, you never told me you had your own fan club. You must have neglected to mention it mmm?" Lily asked with false innocence.

"Oh that… he he…" James gulped, "Sirius, you're a dead man!"

"No! JAMES! I'm too beautiful to die!" Sirius screamed and he grabbed Remus to make a human shield. "Take Remus, he's probably going to die from book exposure anyway."

"Wait one minute?" A bleach blonde in a mini skirt stood up. "You are the one who James has been writing to all these years. You're the one who monopolized his free time with letter writing and reading."

"Uh?" Lily stated with a nonchalant shrug, "I guess."

The Great Hall once again erupted in whispers. Many of them had noticed James' constant letter writing over the years. Now they had a face to attribute it to. Then the added news that she was close friends with the other marauders as well certainly made this new girl worthy of gossip

**(A/N Anyway love it hate Read and review anyway. I know it took so long to update but hey I loved my Disney land band trip and I now have time in Easter break to type this chapter out. I hope it's long enough…**

**I just want to say thanks to my VERY FIRST REVIEWERS EVER oh yah in case you didn't know this was my very first fanfic… Right, anyway, thanks too…**

**Metamorphmagusgirl**

**Cosmopolitan**

**Miracle Girls**

**Sumdea**


End file.
